


Mark Me Down As Scared AND Horny

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anxiety, Begging, Bernie has One anxiety attack it’s minor but happens, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Erotica, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Held Down, Humor, Insecurity, Intimacy, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Mention of Past Abuse, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Soft Hubert von Vestra, Spanking, Temperature Play, brief mention of choking but it doesn’t actually happen outside Bernie’s writing, but very light/mostly for the tone, intimidation kink, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hubert finds a piece of writing Bernadetta accidentally left lying around. He notices the villain turned love interest has some startling similarities to himself and much to his own surprise doesn’t mind. In fact it has some merit...-There’s no good way to casually tell someone you’ve read their erotica and have some words about it.“Bernadetta.” He hesitated. “Could you promise to not overreact to something?”“No,” she said instantly.Hubert chuckled before he could stop himself and to his relief- so did Bernadetta. “Honest, I see.”“I can promise not to faint.” She grinned and sat on the edge of her bed, hands folded in her lap. “What is it?”
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 34
Kudos: 307
Collections: Anonymous





	Mark Me Down As Scared AND Horny

Hubert read voraciously. Most of it nonfiction and related to tactics or the Vestra vein of expertise. History, geography, dull political overviews and sometimes he skimmed a biography or two.

Fiction was the rarest category in his literature food pyramid, and of this sort, hand written and left on the floor of the library was another matter entirely, his eyes too quick to register that it was best left unread:

The brave protagonist squirmed in her bonds, crying out as rough rope chafed her skin. Her heart pounded as she stared at her tall, cold, captor, shivering with fear and something else. Her flesh rose with goosebumps and she pleaded softly for mercy, only for a gloved hand to wrap around her throat, pinning her even more soundly to the dungeon wall.

‘There’s no escaping now. You’re mine to play with.’

She moaned, wanting to fight or protest as a rosy blush coated her face. This villain she’d fought against for so long stirred too much inside of her. Instead of trying to wiggle free her legs tried to spread. Her hips bucked forward and she whined as her captor kept a hand around her neck and used his other to squeeze her chest. She panted, eyes closing as she gave in. ‘Please, yes yes I want you, I’ve fallen in love with you-‘

‘A ploy won’t save you.’ He laughed with the chill of death itself.

She wanted him more than anything else. He could have her just as is. He could bring her pleasure, make her his until she felt free. ‘It’s the truth! I’ll prove my love! I’ve always been yours!’ 

‘Is that so?’ His voice was deep and dark as the murky depths surrounding them. ‘I’ll test this loyalty, see if you’re true. Anything I want... is that it?’

‘Oh yes, take all of me!’ She cried out as he finally released her to rip her shirt open, rougher still as he cut away her bra and grasped her bare flesh as she groaned and begged for more...

Hubert snapped out of what he was reading. It was melodramatic for one thing. It was also hard to visualize, as it focused more on the internal feelings of the protagonist than anything else. He shook his head with a groan. 

What was he doing, mentally taking a red editing pen to a few sheets of what was clearly erotica? He should be burning it. 

He would’ve too, if he didn’t recognize the handwriting. It was that fact which kept him from discarding it and doing his best to forget it. He narrowed his eyes, the vague amount of description clicking in a way he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

“Oh, Bernadetta.” Hubert shook his head, a blush coloring his own pale cheekbones. He stuffed it in his pocket and mulled it over. “I had no idea you had it in you.”

-~-

There’s no good way to casually tell someone you’ve read their erotica and have some words about it.

Hubert knocked on Bernadetta’s door a week later, sure in his own feelings. The crocheted flower she’s given him was pinned on his collar. He wasn’t confident that it would smooth over more than the initial greeting, but it was worth a try.

“Ah! Um- who is it?”

“No need to worry. Just me.”

Hubert’s attempts to be non threatening in her presence went over just about as well as his efforts to get Linhardt to stay awake for a full council meeting. Still, the doors creaked open and Bernardetta peered out. She relaxed at the sight of the little violet on his collar before glancing back up at his face. “Hi! Do you need something?”

“I need to speak to you in private.” 

“Oh.”

Her face drained of color and he mentally facepalmed. Of course that sounded ominous. “Nothing to be concerned about,” he placated. She nodded and let him in, standing a few feet away with a shy- but not terrified expression.

Progress, Hubert supposed. Bernadetta was cute, in her own way. She was deadly and skilled but didn’t act like it or even seem to believe it. Her social skills were enough to get her by day to day yet her anxiety held her back significantly. She’d grown so much and he couldn’t help feeling fond of her.

“Bernadetta.” He hesitated. “Could you promise to not overreact to something?”

“No,” she said instantly.

Hubert chuckled before he could stop himself and to his relief- so did Bernadetta. “Honest, I see.”

“I can promise not to faint.” She grinned and sat on the edge of her bed, hands folded in her lap. “What is it?”

‘I found erotica you wrote about us and want to indulge you. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. If your words are true we could be a compatible pair of lovers.’ Were his thoughts. The blunt truth.

He didn’t say any of it outright, not yet. Hubert perched next to her, glancing at her from the side. “Bernadetta, are you still frightened of me?”

A faint blush overtook her and she looked away. Hubert tried to not feel kicked right in his vulnerable spot. Of course his looks so useful for acting imposing and protecting Edelgard with a sinister air would make any potential partner run for the hills. He’d always known, since he was a child, that he was going to be alone at his lord’s side. The sting was an old but never healed wound beneath a mountain of coping mechanisms. 

“No.” She shook her head. “Not- not- any more than I’m frightened of other people.”

It wasn’t direct enough. “You’re more timid with me than you are with others. If you are, it’s alright.” Hubert also looked anywhere else but at her.

Bernadetta’s shoulders sagged. “You can be intimidating. But I’m not actually scared of you. I know you’re a friend.” She nudged him lightly. “Have I done something? I’m sorry if I have.”

Hubert held up his hand for her to pause. “I ask because I’m fond of you, and I have a proposition. If you can answer some questions and wished to be... closer.”

This time he watched her closely. Her blush increased and she shifted, something like curiosity or confusion on her face. Perhaps embarrassment. “Closer? Well, okay.”

Hubert braced himself and pulled out the papers.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” she screamed, hands flying to cover her mouth. Bernadetta buried her face in her hands and Hubert tried to patiently wait out the breakdown. “Oh no oh no oh you’re angry you think I’m a FREAK and you’re here to tell me I’m disgusting and awful and I swear I didn’t mean anything by writing that oh you’re gonna-“

“Bernadetta. Please stop.”

She stopped talking and simply burst into tears instead. Hubert felt helpless in the sensitive emotional matters of others. However, it was a chance to test the waters to see if they could be physically together. He leaned closer and wrapped an arm around her back and then the other around the front of her waist, gently turning her towards him.

Whether she meant to or not, Bernadetta followed him instantly. She practically clamored on top of him for affection, still crying as she buried her face in his shoulder. Hubert hugged her flush against his chest, cheek pressed to the top of her hair. Her writing was discarded on the bed next to them and they both ignored it. He waited for what felt like several minutes for her to calm down. She was soothing to hold, so warm and slender against him. He idly rubbed her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner until her sobs subsided.

“You aren’t angry?” she whispered, head still somewhat tucked under his.

“I’m not angry,” he reassured.

She took a few deep breaths, realization seeming to creep up on her. “You said you wanted to be closer?”

“Possibly, if I can understand you better.”

“O-okay.”

Hubert nodded to the thin bundle of papers. “Why is the protagonist- you- so scared of me and yet desires me so? I can’t be comfortable knowing you think I’d really put you in danger.”

“Oh.” Bernadetta smiled and laughed, bashfully tucking her head down. “You see, I played it all up for a dramatic story of a hero and a villain- but I’m truly not frightened. You are intimidating.” She bit her lip. “And I like that.”

Hubert blinked. Somehow even after reading about it, hearing it was another matter. “Why does this appeal to you?”

“That’s... harder to answer.” She sighed but leaned more comfortably against him. “Courting and marriage are awful. I can’t bear to think of having to be alone with some stranger. I don’t think after everything and how I am that I could date someone. A few years ago though, I found some stories like, er, what I wrote.” Bernadetta always seemed a bit sheepish, but then even more so. “Improper things, sexual things. I wanted it. It- I hadn’t really wanted anything physical before but it was so exciting and arousing I couldn’t help it. A perfect experience with someone just, uh, doing whatever made me feel amazing. All I would have to do is let it happen and I’d be taken care of. It was the perfect fantasy.

“It’s selfish. It’s lazy too, just wanting sex like that, goddess I know it’s bad. In trying to imagine the perfect darker type of person who might, uhhhh, do those things to me, I imagined you.” Some of the old anxiety returned. “Please please don’t hate me, I promise I won’t write any more-“

“Shhhh. It’s alright.” Hubert looked down at her. “I’m not one for traditional courting either.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, we’re similar in that respect.” Hubert hinted gently. “I might be inclined towards you.”

“You like me?!” Her eyes widened and she hugged him tighter, as if she was afraid he’d vanish into thin air.

“You could say that. I’m certainly... intrigued by this.” Hubert cupped her cheek in his hand, watching her eyes widen and her breath catch in her throat. He hadn’t let himself feel anything resembling desire for as long as he could remember. That he might get to taste it himself, actually be with someone in some way- he tried to not think too much about it. “What would you think of me if I wanted to give you this? If I would enjoy having you as you describe- as a friend you’re safe with.”

Bernadetta gasped. “I- ooooh I’d- yes! Yes.”

Hubert nodded. “I’d need to know what is and isn’t okay. We should probably wait awhile to see if you really want this.”

“I know I do.” She licked her lips. “I was- my father drilled into me how to be a perfect wife who never even spoke. I want to, er, lose my virginity the most improper way possible! I want to be with someone I actually want! I- I want to think of passion as fun, not something some man decides for me!”

She squeaked and buried her face in his cape. Hubert only chuckled low in his throat. 

“Alright. We can do this.”

“I like a lot of things,” she mumbled into his shoulder. “Just don’t, ever, tie me to a chair.”

Hubert kissed the top of her hair. “As you wish.”

-~-

Despite her insistence that Bernadetta was more adventurous than Hubert had ever imagined, he still wanted to treat her affectionately. It had taken some planning and a few excuses that got Edelgard’s eyebrows to raise, but he’d found a few free days in his schedule to bring Bernadetta to the practically empty Vestra estate. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll treat you well in every way.” Hubert led her inside, an arm around her waist. He’d made sure in advance that his skeleton crew of servants would make themselves scarce. Ever since making plans for this he’d made efforts to have physical contact with her, breaking the ice between them.

“I didn’t think your house would look so....” Bernadetta trailed off, trying to think of how to be nice. It was huge but so cold, only Hubert’s bedroom having the slightest sign of life as he magically lit a few candles. Most of the luxurious but dark interior decorations soaked in the light.

“Dreary?”

“Dramatic.”

“Hmmmm, is it fitting for a thrilling romance?” Hubert’s bedroom was modest, without much aside from a few overcrowded bookshelves to show it was his. He turned to Bernadetta with a smirk as she sat down on his bed, eyeing it all curiously. “After all, now you’re all alone with me and my sinister tendencies.”

Years ago she might’ve shrieked. Bernadetta just gazed at him and bit her lip, a slight tremor going through her body. Hubert struck quite the figure in the candlelight, angular and dark, eyes piercing her. She really was alone with him. She swallowed, already feeling warm. “I really am alone with you, on your bed at that. You could...” she blushed. “...do anything to me.”

Hubert took a few slow steps to stand in front of her. He held his gaze even with her as he unfastened his cape. Their weapons were already set aside and Bernadetta had taken her boots off out of habit. His cape falling to the floor made her lick her lips. The first article of clothing to come off and he already looked as coldly excited as she’d imagined, his chilling smirk making her breath quicken. “Of course I can. But, you can always ask me to stop. I implore that you do if I go too far.”

She nodded. “Yes- I know.”

“Good.” Hubert reached out and dragged his gloved fingers along her jawbone, smirk not leaving his face as she hesitantly leaned into it. “Don’t be shy,” he cooed, leaning closer. He kissed her temple right above her ear. His voice was low and smooth, breath hot on her skin. “You’re going to be ravished so thoroughly I’ll consider it a failure if you can walk afterwards.”

She whined in response and then yelped when he shoved her down against the bed with his other hand firmly pressed against her collarbone. “Ah!”

“Shhhh.” Hubert followed her down and locked their lips together. Bernadetta gasped into the kiss, trembling with want already. She reached up to embrace him and groaned when Hubert grasped her wrists and pinned them above her head.

“Oh god,” she breathed, eyes wide when he broke their kiss. The effect on her was instant- adrenaline coursing through her and her heart quickening with excitement.

“Oh, not too much already, is it?” Hubert kept her torso and wrists held down. “Struggle for me. I like it when my victims squirm.”

Bernadetta was ashamed that heat pulsed between her legs at that. She wiggled under him, mouth open and whimpering. In her stories it was always a valiant struggle yet a desperate want by the hero held in a cruel, dominant villain’s clutches. She fought against his hold and opened her legs, trying to rock her hips up as the rest of her twisted and turned. “Ah I- I’m helpless! Defenseless- hmmmm.” 

Hubert’s soft chuckle sent thrills down her spine as he kissed her again, lips parted enough for his tongue to brush against her lips. She went pliant under him, soft mews betraying her surrender. Hubert’s weight shifted over her and he slid a knee between her thighs, pressing firmly and grinning at her high pitched sound of surprise. She rocked her pelvis up against his leg and moaned. “That’s it.”

This was so improper and risqué. Bernadetta felt a wave of shame rise in her that crested and crashed as arousal spreading through her, warmer and warmer with each passing second as she- shy, bashful Bernie, ground herself against Hubert’s clothed thigh. “Aaaaah- hmmm Hubert-“

Hubert had never heard anyone say his name like that and ducked his head to hide the out of persona blush. He took advantage of it and kissed her neck, quickly turning the kiss into a sharp nip.

“AH!”

“Enjoying yourself, dear?” he purred. He grazed his teeth against her sensitive skin and then bit more intently, working a mark into her neck. His hand on her collarbone dipped down and squeezed her chest, humming appreciatively to himself. She tried to writhe under him but any movement only made her brush against his thigh or wandering hand more. Hubert slipped his hand under the top of her shirt and she jolted, eyes going wide. Her breasts were so much more sensitive with someone else touching them. His palm cupped her inside her bra and he squeezed firmly, making her whine.

“Aaaah- ha.”

“You’re a rather willing captive, hm?”

“Yes- yes yes!”

Hubert released her completely and stole a kiss, quickly sliding off her short shoulder shawl. Bernadetta focused on the kiss, too hot and excited to care about much else. This was what she’d wanted so much- someone taking control so she could just enjoy herself. Hubert seemed to be enjoying himself too. He gave her a final peck and stood up, looming over her disheveled form on the bed. “Sweet thing- oh, what I’m going to put you through.”

Her legs tried to press together reflexively so she could feel her own body against herself but Hubert had none of it. His hands caught her mostly bare thighs, rubbing the insides of them and spreading her wide. Her short skirt hiked up and she gasped, genuine horror on her face for a split second at the sudden shock of someone else seeing her panties. “Eeep!”

Hubert held her hip firmly with one hand and barely teased the damp front of her underwear with his gloved fingertips. “Still want more?”

Bernadetta jerked and gasped. “Aaah- yes! Don’t um-“ she swore her sex grew a little wetter. “Don’t bother asking.”

Hubert huffed fondly. “Brave words, but I’ll be pushing your experiences.” He caressed her from hip to abdomen, settling with a heavy weight on her stomach while his other hand stayed between her legs. His arms kept her thighs from closing. He fit his palm against her mound and rubbed, cupping and digging the heel of his hand against her.

“Oooooooh!” Bernadetta closed her eyes and wiggled under him, unused to such contact. She was totally unprepared for a split second of loss of that warm pressure followed by a hot smack of Hubert’s palm against her. “AAAH!”

“I know you were curious, so I’m ever willing indulge.” He pet her soothingly. “How do you like being spanked?”

She whined and panted for breath. The initial sting was rough but it had made her clench with want, heat almost replacing the pain instantly. “G-good.”

“Never to early to get you to beg.” Hubert spanked her between her legs again with a smirk, still caressing the sting with gentle motions. “If you want more, ask nicely.”

Bernadetta’s face must’ve been burning. She tried to press up against his hand and moaned at the sensation of being so easily pinned down. Her thighs shook and she licked her lips eagerly, already feeling close. “Please- ha- please give me more!”

Hubert smirked. Part of it was to feed into how humiliation and arousal blended together, the other part genuinely checking for consent. He suddenly grabbed her and flipped her over onto her stomach. She shouted with surprise and he laid a hand on her lower back. “You’re doing so well,” he murmured. Part of their arrangement was that she wanted him to be dominant and intimidating- but never angry with her. Hubert had agreed wholeheartedly. 

He tugged her skirt up and landed a slap on her buttocks. Bernadetta groaned and bucked against the edge of the bed. Hubert rubbed the small of her back, watching her twitch and pant. “That good, hm?” He fully groped her and spanked her again, palm swatting her in alternating motions as she moaned and gasped louder and louder. Bernadetta buried her face in the bedding and curled her fingers into the blankets, crying out as the stings heated her skin. Each harsh spank sparked something in her more intense than the pain. She tried to lift her hips up to give Hubert better access, whining when he rewarded her with another squeeze and then a heavy smack between her legs where her body met the bed. 

“Keep your legs open.”

“Yes.” Bernadetta ducked her head again, ashamed and aroused as her sex clenched with want. Hubert continued spanking her, amused as her legs occasionally kicked out. He palmed her mound every few hits, teasing her through the fabric until he went back to raining down strong hits of his hand.

When her flesh was a bright red her cries got louder, the last one she let out was higher pitched than usual. Hubert ceased and caressed her, gentle and soothing. “Good?”

“Hmmhmm.” Her body trembled and her thighs wanted to close again so she could rub against something to get off. Hubert took off his gloves and her ears twitched are the sound of the leather creasing and then hitting the wooden floor.

“Relax.” She breathed deeply at his order. Hubert’s bare palm ground against her and she arched into it, sensitive and somewhat sore but mostly hot. He leaned down over her, sliding the hand on her back up to her shoulders as he leaned closer to murmur in her ear with a soft kiss. “Is this what you dream about, dear? Helpless and needy with me over you?” 

“Hubert, ah-“ she inhaled sharply as two of his fingers slipped in under her panties, gently stroking and feeling around her slickness. “Oooh-“

“Good girl.” Bernadetta moaned into the bed at the praise, horrified that her body pulsed against Hubert’s probing fingers. He kept kissing her ear and neck, pushing aside her underwear so his thumb rested against her opening and his cool, long fingers brushed her clit. “You’re soaking wet- I’m flattered.” He curled his knuckles and stroked the pads of his fingers against her, rubbing back and forth and caressing her nub from as many angles as possible. 

Bernadetta pressed against his hand, short gasps escaping her until she squeaked and came, mouth wide. Hubert slid his thumb inside her and kept his fingers firmly inside her folds, letting her jerkily ride out her orgasm. He kissed her cheek and chuckled lowly. “Here.” Hubert withdrew his hand from her and brought it up to her face, coated with her release.

“Oh.” She held her mouth open and obediently closed it around two of his fingers. The sensation of her tongue swiping across them as he shallowly, slowly thrust made Hubert inhale, subconsciously pressing himself against her heated skin. Bernadetta tried to look back at him, mouth open for a few seconds. “Happy to see me?”

“It’s a knife,” he lied, sliding his other fingers and then thumb inside her mouth. She huffed at the joke. Bernadetta felt sated and calm, limbs rather heavy. She thought about admitting she felt too tired for anything else when another thrill went through her at Hubert tugging her underwear down to her knees. “Kick them off.”

She obeyed and Hubert straightened back up. He caught one of her calves and tugged the sock off, repeating the same for the other side. She stared up at him, swallowing hard as he rolled her back over.

“Arms up.”

“Oh gosh.” He pushed her tunic top off of her, leaving her in only a bra. She shivered, vulnerable and exposed. Hubert had a way of smirking that made her feel like prey- and she loved it. He dipped a hand under her bra cup and squeezed her breast again, watching her reaction. “Hmmm!”

“All sorts of things I could do with you,” he mused. Hubert brushed his thumb against her nipple and then pinched it between a finger, watching her gasp and try to move away. “Ah- but I need you still.”

Bernadetta breathed heavily. “I’ll be still!”

“I know you will.” Hubert ducked under the bed and resurfaced with a coil of rope. “Give me your wrists.”

She held her wrists out, biting her lip as he started binding them together. “You just... have that under your bed?”

“I’ve been here since we started planning.”

She gave him an amused look. “Bernie doesn’t put it past you to have rope under your bed.”

“Heh. To be fair, it did come from the lower levels of the estate.” 

Her eyes widened and he swung himself up onto the bed, straddling her to fasten her wrists to the headboard. She laid back against his pillow, gulping when she couldn’t break free or move her hands from where they were crossed above her head. “Ahh.” She had no idea what he was doing next and she was already eager for it.

“Now- this you’ll need to absolutely tell me if you want to stop. I’m not going to hurt you.” Hubert reached into the inner pockets of his tunic and flicked open a short knife. Bernadetta gasped at the sight of it. The sharp click of the blade and the glint of the short but wickedly sharp blade made a dose of adrenaline shoot down her spine- along with a chill that made her thighs squeeze together and her skin rise with goosebumps.

“It really was a knife,” she joked meekly.

Hubert carefully lowered it so the flat of the cold blade rested against her shoulder. “You look eager.”

“I- like the idea of you cutting my clothes off,” she whispered. 

Hubert held the knife more properly and gently dragged the tip down her chest. She barely felt it but could see the tiniest pink trail it left on her skin that faded within seconds. If she breathed too heavily or genuinely struggled it might draw blood- but she stayed still, barely daring to draw in a full breath as the knife tip reached the top middle of her bra. “Ready?”

“Hmmhmm.”

He held her lingerie with one hand and quickly snapped the knife through the thin fabric. Bernadetta gasped and he grinned. He nudged the fabric aside over one of her breasts with the knife tip and swirled the point around her nipple, watching it stiffen from the cold and apprehension. He cut through the strap on both sides and pulled the ruined bra off of her. “There we go. All mine now.”

Bernadetta nodded, mouth open with slight shock. Why was she into that? Hubert, with the dull edge towards her, caressed her jawbone with the flat of the blade and angled her head up for a soft kiss. “Oh god,” she breathed. 

“Indeed. You’re quite the adventurous one.” He set the knife aside and adjusted his position over her to pin her thighs open with his knees. Bernadetta trembled with nerves, already warm again. Hubert indulged for a moment, hands both greedily kneading her chest as she tried to squirm and couldn’t escape. She let out a soft cry, ashamed again as she only grew more aroused by it all. Hubert studied her. “I wonder exactly what sensations you’ll like.”

“Aaaah- um- I don’t know.”

Hubert took one of her nipples again and pressed it between his thumb and fingertip. He toyed with it and she whined, thinking the small amount of pain was the end of it. Hubert concentrated and Bernadetta shouted, throwing her head back as his fingertips turned frigidly cold.

“Interesting.” He brushed his fingers lightly against her skin, all of them on his right hand as cold as ice. He teased her sides and stomach, curiously watching her try to writhe under him. He dipped lower, skipping his fingers along the insides of of thighs, that dark chuckle rising up out of him as she wiggled. 

“Oh no.” She whimpered as he fingers hovered over her mound. He made eye contact with her, questioning until she nodded. “AH!”

Somehow the icy cold made her react even more strongly with pleasure. She clenched and cried out, groaning and biting her lip. Hubert stroked her slowly, feeling her passionate reaction. His thumb pressed and teased her clit in a circle. She twitched and hissed at the sensation but leaked slickness on his hand as he poked a freezing finger inside her. “Just relax.”

She shivered and tried to hide her face against her arm as he eased his finger in and out of her, adding another quickly. She gushed on his hand as a reaction and he curved his fingers up, twisting and urging her to cry out as every thrust sent thrumming waves of pleasure through her. Hubert eased a third finger in, watching her gasp and her squirming turn to attempted thrusts in time with his. He concentrated again and Bernadetta was almost disappointed to feel his hand return to normal temperature inside of her.

But then rise to be a little warmer.

“Oooooh.” Low heat coiled in her belly at the warmth against her chilled flesh. She relaxed even further. Hubert could’ve easily fit more of his hand inside of her as he languidly pumped his fingers in and out of her. The sudden bursts of warmth against her sensitive spots and lack of resistance from her was almost too much. She moaned and closed her eyes. “I’m close.”

“So am I.” Hubert withdrew his hand and wiped it off on the bedding. He leaned forward and kissed her, breath staggering as he unfastened his own pants. His facade cracked and he moaned, kissing desperately and shaking as he lined himself up with her. He pressed inside with a harsh breath, panting and growling in response to her own moaning.

“OOOH Hubert!”

Hubert buried his hand in her hair and gasped, rocking his hips into her. Bernadetta wrapped her thighs around him. Hubert thrust into her and let out his own needy sounds, trying to hide his face away. Bernadetta chased him with kisses, legs keeping him pressed close to her and urging him on. She pulsed around him in sporadic rhythms, her body hot and too perfect around him for him to last after waiting so long. “I’m- ah.”

“More more more-“ Bernadetta chanted into his ear and Hubert closed his eyes, holding her tight and grounding himself to her. Her own nerves were alight with building pleasure but he was losing himself faster. He abruptly snapped into her and stilled, mouth open in a silent cry as he came hard. Bernadetta ground against him and groaned, trying to ride it out with him until she climaxed and bucked up against him.

They stayed tangled together for a few moments. Bernadetta kissed Hubert’s cheek between heavy breaths, relaxing into the mattress and letting her legs fall back open. Hubert came to his senses enough to untie her and pull himself out, keeping his face turned away from her as he made another choked off sound of pleasure. 

“Hubert. Hey.” Bernadetta gently laid her hands on his face and guided him back to look at her. His skin was flushed and his eyes were down, clouded with uncertainty. “Please don’t be shy.”

“I.” He had a difficult time looking her in the eyes. “I’m not much to look at close up.”

Insecurity wasn’t something Bernadetta imagined Hubert grappling with, but he was a person too. She brushed his longer locks of hair off of his eye and smiled encouragingly at him. “C’mere. I wouldn’t want you if I didn’t think you’re attractive.”

Hubert found himself being led instead of the other way around. He let himself be kissed outside of his confident, playful role. He tried to not think about his unconventional appearance as she kissed him. Eventually, he relaxed and let her pull him closer. Bernadetta was warm and soft under him, a hand resting on the back of his neck and the other on his cheek as she kissed him over and over. Every second convinced Hubert more and more that he was actually wanted and he gave in, matching her soft motions and hugging her close again. “Let me undress,” he murmured. He, with her tired and elated help, managed to discard his clothes onto the floor leaving him bare.

“I think you’re perfect,” said Bernadetta, curling up to his taller form.

“I think I look like human plaster,” muttered Hubert. His deathly pale complexion suited him, but he didn’t imagine an expanse of it was pleasant to look at.

“Hey! If I shouldn’t hate myself then neither should you!” Bernadetta pulled up his blankets over them and snuggled him properly, holding him and tucking her head against his chest. The intimate warmth between them felt better than any night either of them had been alone. Bernadetta never wanted to be in bed alone again if she could help it. She swallowed hard. “I love you. That- that’s something my protagonist and I have in common.”

Hubert didn’t respond right away, unable to as he stroked her hair. He could reason it away all he liked. He could blame physical attraction. But as he felt Bernadetta press closer to him he kissed her hair with a smile. “It appears I love you too.”

“Appears?!”

“Oh alright- I do love you.” He cupped her cheek and leaned in for a kiss, closing his eyes and smiling as they wound together. In all his imaginings of the future, a girl in his bed hadn’t been a prediction he’d even guessed at. Their kisses grew a bit more passionate and firmer. Bernadetta wrapped a leg around him and he couldn’t hold back a moan. He broke the kiss. “Again?”

Bernadetta blushed and covered her mouth as she laughed. Everything felt so wonderful, she didn’t want to stop. “I can probably still walk.”

“Well well, let’s fix that.” Bernadetta squeaked as he rolled over onto his back and took her with him, grinning as he laid back with her straddling him. He squeezed her thighs encouragingly. “Go on.”

Bernadetta braced herself against his chest and moaned as she impaled herself on him, oversensitive and sore flesh still letting him slide to the hilt in one motion. “Oooooh- hmmm you’re making me do work!” she complained, legs already trembling as she worked to ride him.

“I knew it, you’re just kinky so I’d have to do everything.”

“Hmmhmm! That’s exactly it!” Despite her teasing she bounced on him and whimpered as she got closer to another orgasm, true exhaustion making her falter in her rhythm. 

“Next time I’ll have to bring a riding whip for you.” Hubert hissed as she clenched hard around him at the suggestion. He grabbed her hips and thrust up into her, not quite believing how close he was again either. He didn’t hold back and slammed into her, bruising her skin with his grip and desperate to get her to finish around him. 

Bernadetta screamed and held onto his shoulders, moaning as she came a final time and simply collapsed on top of him, shaking and out of breath. She rested on his shoulder and buried her face into him as she felt him and some liquid slide out from inside her as she weakly failed to keep it in. Half of her was humiliated, and the other half was too tired to be aroused, simply pleasantly numb and satisfied.

“We’re like rabbits,” muttered Hubert. 

Bernadetta giggled into his pillow. “Petra called me prey like a bunny before, but I never thought of you as one too!”

“This libido is going to be inconvenient. Look what you’ve awakened in me,” he teased flatly. 

“I love you. We can have each other whenever we need to.” Bernadetta closed her eyes and smiled. “I feel so safe and happy- thank you.”

Hubert held her and kissed her forehead, watching her normally anxious face be peaceful and relaxed for once. He still could barely comprehend that he of all people was the one to bring it out. He idly scratched her back and sighed, ready to sleep himself.

“Hubert?”

“Hm?”

“You don’t have to wear that flower anymore around me. I’m okay now.”

Hubert hummed with amusement and kissed her shoulder. “I think I’ll wear it anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> This author is as shy as Bernie about having written this! Thank you for reading! Kudos/comments mean a whole lot!


End file.
